


An Alfonse Sandwich

by Chihibabe



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Facials, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, No Plot/Plotless, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, This is consensual I promise, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chihibabe/pseuds/Chihibabe
Summary: Alfonse's past and present are haunting him in the best way possible.





	An Alfonse Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to blame my discord server for this because at 1 in the morning we were talking about this ship. And then someone managed to find this picture, https://twitter.com/leokumifucker/status/908919088587657216, and I just had to write it.
> 
> Please forgive me, I haven't written anything dealing with sex in at least a year that is not roleplay related, and I am the biggest virgin you'll ever meet. If I got something wrong, please just tell me.

The prince was not sure how he ended in this position, but here he is, stuck between two men that have caught his interest. The blue eyes wide as his callused hands were pressing against who had used to be his friend and a certain archer that just caught his attention not too long ago.  
“Alfonse.” It was short, a whisper against his neck. The air warm, it made his body shudder against the masked man. Callused hands moved to undo his cape, and blue eyes watched as it pooled around the three pairs of boots on the ground.

  
“Pretty piece of porcelain.” A bite, and a whimper passed his lips. Niles’ hands moved under his shirt now, fingers toying with the hem of the prince’s pants. Another bite followed by a low whine as Niles spoke once more, “You’re going to be chipped… but even chipped porcelain can be used.”

  
The prince was about to fight that comment until his lips were captured into a rough kiss with the masked man before him. Bruno… no, Zacharias, his friend, his former lover. He had just recently found out; and while he should have been hurt by this, hurt by the fact that his friend had left him, he is currently experiencing something rather uncomfortable. The kiss only proved the fact that he was erect, the bulge in his pants painfully obvious as Zacharias pulled away, a thumb grazing across the prince’s plump bottom lip, swollen from the biting and kissing the Emblian had done over the last few minutes.

  
The blue haired man allowed a gasp to pass through his parted lips as Niles’ hands moved to past the hem of the man’s pants. The hands did not touch him though, not yet. Instead, the toyed with his thighs, pinching at the soft skin of his thighs as Alfonse’s head dropped back. “N-Niles… please.”

  
That startled him, it almost didn’t sound like his own voice. It was almost higher in pitch, not too far from the whines he was producing only seconds before. The blue eyes were wide, his breath hitching as Niles complied. His thumb rubbing the head of his cock as he allowed for a higher-pitch whine. His cock twitched under the touch of the expertise of Niles, even if it was slow, teasing strokes.

  
“Zacharias…” His eyes, starting to glaze over a bit as the feeling was affecting him. The touch, the feel of both Zacharias and Niles’ lips on him would drive him to his downfall. “Zacharias… please.” A whisper, his hands pulling on the cloth under his hands. “Please, just once more.”  
“Bruno.” The masked man murmured, moving to grab his chin as he pulled him closer into a deep kiss once more. The second he pulled away from it, looking at the prince as he shoved him to the ground.

  
Once on all four, Niles pulled his trousers down as far as he could. The pale skin of Alfonse’s ass glistening in the moonlight as he pulled the cheeks apart, looking at the fluttering hole before him as he gave a lick of it. Much to his delight, Alfonse responded with a whimper; this only made Niles lick another stripe, followed by pushing his tongue into the tight hole. A low, guttural moan slipping between the lips of the blue haired man.

  
The second the prince was on his hands and knees, the masked man before him dropped to his knees as well. A hand found its way to his face, nails digging into the skin as he stared into Alfonse’s blue eyes. A smirk, leaving imprints into the pale skin as he dropped his hand away. His tongue darted out a bit, moving to lick where the imprints on the skin before sucking on it. “I shall mark what is mine.” He whispered, chuckling soon after as he moved to his feet.

  
And in the next second, Alfonse’s ass was filled with two fingers and a tongue. Rolling his hips back, Alfonse would drop his head to the boots before him with his ass in the air. A hand snaked around to his throbbing cock, pre starting to form at the tip of it. Niles’ hand would give quick strokes as he made his way down to the base of his cock. The wiry hair curled around it would serve as a resting spot for his hand as it gripped around the base, causing the lighter skinned male to cry out.

  
“W-What are you doin- Oh, oh Gods.” Alfonse whimpered, drool starting to slide down his reddening face. The feelings of the warm muscle in his body, the fingers spreading his tight hole. There was a slight burn, though the pain started to turn into pleasure as Niles added a third finger.

  
A pull of his hair, and the next thing he knows is that there is the tip of a cock resting on his lower lip. Eyes moving up the body before him, and he sees the mask gone. A whimper as he parted his mouth just a bit. Within the next second the cock was in his mouth, edging to the start of his throat.

  
Though, that wasn’t too bad until Alfonse felt a quick thrust into his ass, suddenly full of Niles’ cock. A scream followed as he gagged around Bruno, who had started to slowly thrust in and out. It was a difficult for him to think, his mind too busy trying to not fall to the pleasure he was feeling. The combined burn of his jaw, open for the cock sliding in and out of his mouth, as well as the burn of the condom-wrapped cock fucking his ass. A slap followed, as Niles gave a squeeze of Alfonse’s throbbing member.

  
“Do not allow him to release.” Bruno hissed, another tug of the blue locks in his fist, rolling his hips into the ruined prince before him. He couldn’t deny the fact that he missed this feeling, the moans that the young prince was spilling out caused his erection to twitch inside. He himself was close, curing under his breath as he pulled himself out. A whine followed as Alfonse looked up to him, spit covering his chin and lips as he moaned out wantonly, and Bruno swore once more as he started to stroke himself.

  
A burning heat pooled in his stomach as Alfonse started to beg for a release. The tears pricking his eyes as he started to ramble on about how he deserved to release, how it he had behaved well, and eventually ended with his spewing the single word “please” over and over as Niles continued to hit the spot that makes him see stars.  
And then he was empty. His body falling onto the dirt below as his cock twitched once more, moving to lay on his back as he looked up between the two men before him. He was tired, sweaty, in pain, and with a burning pain to release.

  
“Z-Zacharias… please.” He whimpered, stroking his cock now as he tried to bring himself to a release, his fingers curling inside of him as he started to finger himself. It just wasn’t enough; his fingers were too slim and not long enough to achieve the feeling of before. The prince let out a whine, his body shuddering as he adds a fourth finger, crying out.

  
A hand wrapped around his pale neck, breath hitching as he felt the gloved fingers pressing into his skin. A hand gripping his wrist, pulling it away from his twitching, pre-leaking cock. “I said,” A whisper into his ear, as Alfonse gasped, “it is Bruno.”

  
The next thing that followed was a slap to his ass. The skin jiggling as the pain caused him to try to moan, though nothing came out. A red hand-print appeared on his skin as another slap followed, and then another. It seemed to never end for Alfonse as he finally released.

  
Ropes and ropes of his release covered the dark outfit of Bruno as said man dropped his hand away, eyeing the red spots on his neck as he made sure Alfonse stayed on the ground. The man before him quietly stroking his own member as Niles was behind him, kissing his neck, moving to toy with his nipples under his shirt. A cry would come from the prince, his nipples sensitive from his previous orgasm, the pain is there as his nipples were pinched, pulled, and rolled in between the thumb and index finger.

  
A grunt could be heard, and Alfonse looked toward Bruno right as the man released over Alfonse’s face, covering him with it as Niles leaned forward, licking the mess off of the Askren prince. A tired noise came from Bruno, who moved to redo his pants. Nothing was said as he walked away from the scene, ignoring the pleas of a chipped prince to stay, that he can become the Zacharias he had known only months before.

  
Niles make sure to lick what was left behind from Bruno before leaving the prince to sit alone as the archer made sure to fetch some water, using his cape to soak it, and clean off the prince before helping him dress once more. The duo said nothing as he made sure the prince was alright before they started their journey back to their camp, and once they had arrived, Niles made sure that Alfonse would be alright before heading toward his own area.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
